Faithless
by Bel-O
Summary: TRADUCTIONAlicia vit des moments difficiles, mais qui l'arretera quand elle décidera d'en finir avec tout ça? AliciaGeorge


**Hiiiiiiii, me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction, bien que je n'ai pas eu trop de review avec le dernier chap de 'Confessions Of A Teenage Prankster', j'avais quand même envie de publier un one-shot sur ce couple, c'est-à-dire George et Alicia.**

**Je préviens tout de suite cette fic est triste et parle de suicide, soyez prévenus…**

**Rien dans cette histoire ne m'appartient, je ne suis que la traductrice, tout est à **The Sugarfaerie (a.k.a Teyka

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_ Alicia_

Qui suis-je ? Quel est le but de mon existence ? Je ne le sais même pas…

L'eau est froide et s'enroule autour de mes chevilles, s'imbibant dans mes chaussettes. Le lac m'appelle, me leurre au plus profond de ses profondeurs. Il fait si noir ce soir. J'ai froid ; j'ai laissé mon manteau sur le sol. Ca n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

Plus rien ne m'importe désormais…

Debout dans l'eau, je rejoue dans mon esprit toutes ses chose qui m'ont conduites à faire ça.

Mes parents ont récemment divorcés, et après ça, tout à sembler aller mal. Pas assez pour que se soit évident pour quelqu'un d'autre, ainsi personne ne l'a remarqué. Peut-être que si je l'avais dit à quelqu'un, mais…

A qui l'aurais-je dit ? La vie d'Angelina va très bien, je ne veux pas l'embêter. Et Katie…Katie a ses propres démons. Elle n'a pas besoin des miens.

D'une étrange manière, je suis heureuse maintenant, parce que j'ai trouvé une porte de sortie. Une porte de sortie pour tout ça.

Je relève la tête vers les fenêtres de Poudlard ; les fenêtres lumineuses qui m'ont semblé par le passé si accueillantes et qui me semblent maintenant si cruelles et peu engageantes.

Je suis terrifiée que peut-être quelqu'un me voit et essayera de- quoi ? Me sauver ? Je ne peux pas être sauvée. Jamais.

Déterminée à en finir avec ma douleur, je fais un pas en avant.

_George_

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Alicia ? Elle est devenue si calme ces derniers temps. Elle pense que personne ne l'a remarqué, mais moi si. Je m'inquiète, je sais qu'elle a traversé beaucoup de choses en ce moment.

Il y a quelque chose qui bouge au bord du lac, j'essaye de voir ce que c'est, mais dans l'obscurité je n'y arrive pas.

Je créé un peu de lumière avec ma baguette magique, et essaye de voir par la fenêtre. Dans la lueur, je peux identifier une personne se tenant au bord de l'eau. Je vois un flash de cheveux blonds, et je comprends alors.

Alicia.

Je cours plus vite que je n'ai jamais couru, essayant d'arriver avant que le lac ne me l'emmène loin de moi pour toujours. Je cours jusqu'au bord, haletant. Alicia est dedans jusqu'à ses chevilles « _Alicia ! »_ j'hurle.

Elle sursaute et se retourne, elle m'a entendue. Son visage est pâle et humide de larmes. « George ? » chuchote-t-elle, de sorte que je puisse à peine l'entendre.

Elle ne bouge pas. Sans hésitation, je marche dans le lac. Elle tremble de froid, et ses sanglots deviennent de plus en plus fort.

« Tu vas m'arrêter, George, n'est-ce pas ? » Demande-t-elle.

J'incline la tête. « Oui, je vais le f aire. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, Leesh. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne vais pas recommencer ? » Sa voix est légère et à peine audible. J'enroule mon manteau autour d'elle et l'a ramène hors du lac.

« Parce que je te fais confiance. Et tu dois me faire confiance. J'ai la foi que tu vas te tirer hors de tout ceci, Leesh, et tu peux avoir confiance en moi pour te rattraper si tu tombes. »

Alicia a secoué la tête. « Je n'ai plus foi en rien. »

Je l'ai sauvée, cette fois. Elle a passé un moment à l'infirmerie, étant traitée pour sa dépression. Je suis allé lui rendre visite régulièrement, elle m'a dit une fois qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'une des potions qu'on lui donnait puisse la rendre mieux. J'aurais du le savoir, que quelque chose était en route. Mais néanmoins, j'ai fait confiance à la médecine. J'ai pensé qu'elle irait mieux.

Il s'est avéré que je ne pouvais pas faire confiance à Alicia après tout.

Deux semaines plus tard McGonagall nous a tous réveillé au milieu de la nuit et nous a dit l'horrible nouvelle. Alicia avait sauté de la Tour d'Astronomie et était morte.

Même maintenant, trois ans après, je me rappelle tout tellement vivement. Je pense toujours au fait que je n'ai jamais découvert ce qui l'a rendu si triste. J'aurais du l'incité à me le dire, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je croyais juste que tout allait aller bien.

J'aurais du l'écouter. « Je n'ai plus foi en rien. »

Ensuite, j'aurais du savoir que je ne devais pas lui faire confiance en disant qu'elle ne le refera plus.

Elle me manque. C'est le troisième anniversaire de sa mort, et j'ai toujours l'impression que ça c'est passé hier. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que, peut-être, c'est de ma faute.

Parce que j'ai fait confiance à quelqu'un qui n'avait plus la foi.


End file.
